


Reward

by ladyggip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, retorn dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyggip/pseuds/ladyggip
Summary: Após o Harry Potter ter derrotado o Lorde das trevas, o próprio tempo está insatisfeito do rumo que a guerra levou, da quantidade de vidas que foram perdidas. E agora, cinco anos depois da guerra, com a vida mais calma, casamentos já feitos e um bebe a caminho, e com antigas pessoas voltando a vida! assuntos que deveriam estar no passado, são levados a tona novamente. Afinal, os nossos fantasmas não nós deixam.(Baseado na saga e no universo de Harry Potter, de J.K ROWLING)publicado também no wattpad e nylah
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Reward

{Relembre a morte de Voldemort, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte}

"Porque se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.  
Um brilho ouro-avermelhado irrompeu subitamente no céu encantado e incidiu sobre eles, quando um retalho ofuscante de sol surgiu no parapeito da janela mais próxima. A luz iluminou o rosto dos dois ao mesmo tempo, de modo que Voldemort se tornou subitamente um borrão chamejante. Harry ouviu o seu grito agudo quando ele próprio berrou sua grande esperança para o céu, apontando a varinha de Draco:  
– Avada Kedavra! – Expelliarmus!

O estampido foi o de um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorraram entre as duas, no centro absoluto do círculo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Harry viu o jato verde da maldição de Voldemort ir de encontro ao seu próprio feitiço, viu a Varinha das Varinhas voar para o alto, escura contra o nascente, girar pelo céu encantado como a cabeça de Nagini, girar pelo ar em direção ao senhor que se recusava a matar e que viera, enfim, tomar legitimamente posse dela. E Harry, com a habilidade infalível de um apanhador, agarrou a varinha com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caía para trás de braços abertos, as pupilas ofídicas dos olhos vermelhos virando para dentro. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldemort estava morto, atingido pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição, e Harry ficou parado com as duas varinhas na mão, contemplando o invólucro do seu inimigo.  
Um segundo arrepiante de silêncio, o choque do momento suspenso no ar: então sobreveio o tumulto em torno de Harry, quando os gritos e vivas e brados dos circunstantes rasgaram o ar. O intenso nascente ofuscou as janelas, e eles correram com estardalhaço para ele, e os primeiros a alcançá-lo foram Rony e Hermione, e foram os seus braços que o envolveram, seus gritos incompreensíveis que o ensurdeceram. Depois Gina, Neville e Luna estavam ali, e todos os Weasley e Hagrid e Kingsley e McGonagall e Flitwick e Sprout, e Harry não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que cada um deles gritava nem dizer de quem eram as mãos que o agarravam, puxavam, tentavam abraçar alguma parte do seu corpo, centenas de pessoas se empurrando, todas decididas a tocar n'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a razão de aquilo ter finalmente terminado... "

Até que Harry sente seu corpo desabar, suas pernas pararam de funcionar, sua cabeça rodopia, ele consegue escutar vozes chamando ele e não as identifica, sua visão fica turva, até que ele apaga por completo.

\---

Harry Potter finalmente consegue abrir seus olhos e vê, um lugar claro, assim como a estação que vira algum tempo atrás, a diferença agora era que não estava na estação, era um local completamente branco, não tinha paredes e não dava para ver o fim, se é que tinha fim, ele se recordou da sensação de voar dentro de nuvens, embora estivesse certo de que não estava em uma, pois estava completamente seco. Ele escutou uma voz feminina dizendo seu nome, suavemente, ele não soube dizer de quem era. Apertou seus olhos e moveu o corpo, tentando identificar da onde viera a voz. Ele percebeu uma mulher, usava uma capa com um capuz. seus rosto estava oculto. A mulher se aproximou, ele pode ver seu sorriso. Mas o resto de seu rosto estava oculto.

-Harry James E. Potter, filho de Lilian J. Evans e James Fleamont Potter, descendente dos Peverell, a única pessoa a sobreviver a uma maldição da morte. É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo.

Harry por um momento, não soube o que responder. Ele não sentia medo, nem dores, suas feridas de guerra haviam sumido. Então, novamente a voz falou:

-Bom, acho que a morte ficará com grande inveja, há tantos anos, você vem fugindo dela. Mas acho que todos nós sabíamos que não deixaria ser levado por agora.

-Morte? como assim? quem é você? - Indagou Harry, em sua mente, já se passavam muitas teorias. Entretanto não perguntou mais nada.

-Oh sim, creio que deve estar com muitas perguntas! - exclamou a moça. -Bom, isso exatamente não posso lhe contar. Mas pense que se existe algo como a Morte, deve-se presumir que exista o oposto, sim? porém isso não precisa ser dito por agora. A verdadeira razão de estarmos aqui é, tenho uma ultima missão para o sr. E antes que me interrompa, preciso lhe dizer logo, ok? 

Harry assentiu, não tinha certeza de quem era aquela moça, mas algo dentro de si, confirmou que poderia confiar nela. Era algo como se soubesse que ali não corria perigo.

\- Primeiro, você não irá saber dessa conversa quando acordar, lembrará de tudo quando completar 5 anos do fim da segunda guerra bruxa. Irá demorar para que você possa realizar esta missão, pois algumas coisas terão que ser feitas. E como sua tarefa, mudara tudo que você vive, algumas dores precisam acontecer, e não pode ser mudadas. Quando o dia chegar, vá ate sua antiga casa, em Godric's Hollow, aonde o ultimo suspiro de seus pais fora dado, lá estará oque você precisa. Com esse objeto, poderá atravessar o véu da câmara da morte. Vá até o ministério, deixe um aviso para seus amigos, para que em seguida possa retirar as pessoas de lá. No entanto apenas você deve atravessar, alguns poderão voltar com você, outros não e alguns não iram querer. Atravesse o véu para o mundo dos vivos logo e rápido, não pode demorar muito, no máximo de dez minutos. A morte perceberia. E tudo isso, será sua recompensa pois foi corajoso, leal, e forte. E para aqueles que o ajudaram e lutaram até o fim para o bem reinar, também será recompensado. Eles não lembraram sobre o que passaram depois da morte, então terá que contar tudo a eles. Boa sorte, Harry James E. Potter, obrigada por tudo.

Harry sentiu seu corpo paralisar novamente e sua visão ficou escura.


End file.
